poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Where's Kitty?
Here's how the opening prologue goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Beyond. day, our heroes are getting ready to go to the future for Kirk's birthday Pinkie: This birthday's gonna be fantastic! Bash: With, lots of.... Dash: Fun! Ferdinand: That's right! Pepper Clark: And don't forget comedian jokes! July: Alright, alright, let's settle down now. Rarity: Yes. I just want this trip to have nice peace and quiet. Zoe Trent: Me too. however Twilight is feeling sad Thomas: What's wrong Twilight? Twilight: Well, it's been 3 months now. And we haven't seen Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, or Barret Barricade since they're still in carbonite! They deserve to be here. Shining Armor: Don't worry Twilight. They're gonna find those puzzle pieces, you'll see. Twilight: (doubtfully) Yeah right. ???: GUYS!!!!! Puppy and Hanah Streaker comes into view Dudley Puppy: GUYS, GUYS!!! KITTY'S GONE!!!! says "WHAT?!" Knockout: What do you mean she's gone?! Dudley Puppy: Well, today I was gonna ask her if we can have a friendly duel. Hanah Streaker: And I was gonna ask to duel with her after Dudley, but then the next thing we knew she was gone! then, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Judy, Nick, Gabby, Ember, Peter, the guys, Little Bear, his friends, Doug, and Skeeter come into view Judy Hopps: He's right, we'd looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her. Princess Jasmine: Well, what did you guys find? Eevee: Well, we did find this letter on her bed. it in the air Blythe: Well, did you read what it says? Owl: No, we haven't. Dudley Puppy: I'll read it! the letter and begins reading "Dear Snoopy, we have you precious little cat friend. If you wanna save her, you'll have to go to the future". Brian: The future? Percy: Yeah, we we're heading there ourselves. Peter: Wait, you guys went into the future? Hanah Streaker: What does it look like? Twilight: It's a long story. Dudley Puppy: Well come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go! jumps into the portal Thomas: Hey, Brian. Did you find any luck of those puzzle pieces. Brian: Well, we only found four of them. We can't find the fifth and final one. It's the hardest one to find. everyone goes into the portal. And it fades to Kitty who's restrained to a table and she wakes up, and is shocked of the sight in front of her and tries to break free but no avail Kitty Katswell: Where am I? [Then there was a clanking sound, and out of the shadows was.... TIREK!!!] Tirek: Does it matter? Kitty Katswell: Tirek! You brought me here?! Tirek: No, we'd stun you and brought you here. For an experiment. Kitty Katswell: Experiment? Adagio Dazzle: That's right, little pussy-cat. in the shadows was the Dazzlings Kitty Katswell: You must be the Dazzlings! Adagio Dazzle: That's right. We were the ones who were frozen back at Sector 7, but then we were freed and helped the Decepticons, but they were all failed because of Snoopy. Kitty Katswell: Oh, don't worry. I know all about you guys. Brian told me about you. Ernie: Enough. coming in was Ernie, Suri Plomare, and Diesel 10 Kitty Katswell: Ernie! Ernie: Kitty. It's great to meet you again. Kitty Katswell: What do you want? Ernie: I just wanna say that what would it like to be on the Dark side? Kitty Katswell: No way! You can forget it! Why couldn't you bring my sister? Ernie: Because she's a fool. Hence is why she was defeated by you during that whole channel chasing escapade. Even so, I saw your action. And I think you can do much as better then her. Kitty Katswell: I'll never join you! Ernie: That's what you think. My apprentice. Prepare to fire the laser! begins playing all leave and they observe it from a viewing point Battle droid: We're ready! Ernie: Fire! red laser fires and hits Kitty, and she screams and groans Suri Polomare: That looks like it hurts. Ernie: Quiet. continues groaning and then her eyes turn fully red and she uses the force to crush the laser. And she builds up a red force repulse and frees herself Ernie comes in Ernie: Congratulations. Kitty. Kitty Katswell: down What is thy bidding, my master? Ernie: You are assign to destroy your friends, including your friend, Dudley Puppy, and your recent Padawan learner, Hanah Streaker. And as for now one, you shall be known as "Darth Black Cat". Kitty Katswell: Yes, my master. Ernie: Rise. rises up and she shows her eyes as Sith color it cuts to Alter training with Drill Sergeant Terminator with his lightsabers Alter: You're relying too much on standard attacks, use the orthodox. quickly blocks Terminator's attacks from his blinding fast lightsaber strikes, as Terminator then stands on one had while holding on lightsaber in one hand, and holding one on his feet as he clashes with Alter. Then he does a spin attack which Alter blocks and he gets back on his feet Alter: How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't controlling my central line! he quickly dodges Terminator attack as he turns to Alter which he is close to his right Alter: Good. Very good. Sergeant Terminator charges at him, but Alter closes his eyes and he Force slips him to some barrels, but he jumps back up and clashes with his master Alter: You're trying to destroy my focus? You're holding the lightsaber too tight! knocks the blue lightsaber out of his hand and he catches it Now, too lightly. inspects the Lightsaber Hmmm a new one? Drill Sergeant Terminator: his green lightsaber You're training has served me well. puts it back on his belt with his other lightsabers are shown It has awarded me many trophies. Alter: Don't let your pursuit of trinkets cloud your reality. Remember what I taught you, Terminator. If you are to succeed the combat against the best of the Jedi, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. One of your many elements of this lacking. It would be best for you to retreat, your must break them, before you engage them. Only then will you insure victory. Force lifts his blue lightsaber And have your trophy. reaches out his hand and grabs the lightsaber and puts it back in his belt a Droid Guard comes in Droid Guard: Sir, it is done. Katswell (Now Darth Black Cat) comes in Alter: Darth Black Cat. My new Inquisitor. Kitty Katswell: Master. Alter: Do you know what you're true purpose is? Kitty Katswell: Yes Master. Destroy the Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, and their stupid friends is one thing. But killing Dolphy and bringing you back your old engine is another. Alter: Good, good. Now it is time for me to strike, now it is time for me to have my engine back! And Terminator, is your squad ready? Drill Sergeant Terminator: Yes, Master. Those fools do not know what awaits. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening scenes (Prologue)